


The Agent and the Escort

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escort!Spencer, First Time, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron knew they were both playing a part. He was playing the part of bored millionaire while Pen was playing the part of being attracted to him. So why did his heart race when Pen smiled at him? And why did he think the whispered adorations were the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agent and the Escort

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】The Agent and the Escort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152896) by [ziwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziwing/pseuds/ziwing)



> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington

Aaron tightened his grip on the elbow of his 'date' while trying his hardest not to punch the man talking to them. Pen turned to look at him and gave him a weird little frown but stepped even closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, dislodging Aaron's hand. The other man wandered off. 

"Don't play so possessive dear, you know I only have eyes for you," Pen whispered in his ear as he leaned in and kissed his cheek. Aaron's heart started to race and he knew he was well and truly fucked. He'd been undercover in Las Vegas for a week now. There was a string of dead men and all of them were connected back to the man currently wrapped around him. He'd been cleared as a suspect after his last date out with him. Aaron and he had been at a show while the last murder had been happening but there was something still off about the man that had Aaron not wanting to reveal who he was. Pen Williams was his name and his history had a few prostitution charges but those were several years old. 

Aaron knew the truth of who Pen was but still he had fallen for him over the past week. This was their fourth 'date' and Aaron was doing all he could to keep his hands to himself. He saw Morgan at the edge of his vision but the black man wasn't looking at him. He was watching those around them to see if their UnSub had followed them here. Due to an issue with Jack, Aaron had been late to arrive on the case and had been the only one not seen by the local media. So when another week had passed and they had nothing, Aaron had brought up setting up a 'date' with Pen and seeing if they could figure out whether he was the UnSub or not. 

So far their 'dates' had been just that, dates but Aaron wanted more. He knew that Pen was playing the part of being attracted to him and it was heady to see someone so much younger than him having only eyes for him but did he want Pen underneath him. He wanted to make the escort lose all control as he fucked into him time and again. 

"Why don't we take this little party somewhere else, Aaron?" Pen whispered in his ear again, his voice breathy. Then he rubbed his groin against Aaron's quickly and the agent could feel his own erection as well as Pen's. "I have a room in the hotel next door booked. Just you and me...and a big bed you can spread me out on and feast to your heart's content because Aaron you look like a starving man."

Aaron could only numbly nod. Pen smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. Aaron was happy that he's chosen not to wear wires or an ear piece. He didn't need anyone on the team hearing what Pen was saying to him. 

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Marlene and tell her it was a lovely showing of her art. I'll meet you at the doors in ten minutes." A casual brush of hand on his hardness and then Pen was gone. Aaron took a few seconds of leaning against the wall to get himself under control before he moved over to Morgan and took a glass of champagne off the tray and drained it in one go.

"You okay?" Morgan asked, eyeing him up and down. 

"Pen is saying his goodbye to the artist and then we are going up to his hotel room in the building next door. Have JJ follow at a discrete distance and make sure that she tells you what the room number is. Have the others keep a close eye on the people who notice our absence. I have a feeling the UnSub is here."

"You have the call button?" Morgan asked as his eyes tracked over the people gathering around paintings and talking. Aaron only nodded in answer and picked up another glass to sip at it. He raised the glass in thanks and ambled towards the door. 

Several minutes later, Pen joined him and smiled at the still half full glass of champagne. The younger man took it from his fingers and locked their eyes as he drained it. A staff member passed by with a tray of empties and Pen easily slid it on there. Aaron held out his elbow and the escort linked their arms. Opening the door, Aaron smiled as he waved to have the other man go first. 

"So you booked a hotel room? I thought that was my job?"

"It's actually where I live. I bounce from hotel to hotel as I wish. I have a very good standing with the owners of several." His words told Aaron that the man probably got deeply discounted rates for staying there. That explained why they could find no place listed under his name. The hotel room was probably booked under the owners name or some made up name. He'd have to get Garcia on that as soon as he could shoot off a text. 

The concierge smiled and waved at Pen as they entered. The escort waved back with a shy smile and the other man laughed. If Aaron was anyone else, he'd have passed it off but he noticed that as soon as Aaron turned away, the concierge was staring at him hard. A friend or the UnSub who was jealous? Finding JJ in the lobby he nodded at the concierge and his agent nodded back, her cell in her hand, showing she was already having Garcia look into the concierge. 

When the elevator doors opened, Aaron was thankful that there was no one else inside. Pen let go of his elbow and draped himself into the corner just behind the controls. Aaron didn't know what floor and Pen just smiled as the doors shut. As soon as the light thud signaled the door were fully closed he pushed up from the wall and reached behind Aaron to press a button at the same time he rubbed practically his entire front on Aaron. The elevator started moving and Pen's lips were on his. Aaron knew what he should do. What he really should do but damn he really wanted this. He'd denied himself things for so long. His brief try at dating with Beth had ended horribly as he hadn't had the heart to put into that relationship. 

If he'd met Pen under any other circumstances, he'd have jumped on him in a second but it wasn't and he'd only have this single night maybe a few others if the need to drag out the 'dates' stayed as they still had no clue who the UnSub was. 

"There you are, Aaron." Pen purred his name and Aaron's knees went weak. He wasn't playing the millionaire anymore. It was hard to keep that up with Pen's body flush against his. Right now he barely had the brain function to stop himself from begging for Pen to suck his cock in the elevator. The devilish laugh from Pen wasn't helping. "So needy aren't you? So lonely. Don't worry, you won't be lonely anymore."

The chime of the elevator doors opening had Pen pulling away from him. Someone got on and Pen was just staring at him from the other side of the small room. Aaron blindly punched the floor the woman asked for and then they were on their way up again. Aaron was shocked when the woman got off before them. He'd not paid attention to what floor Pen had punched in. He turned to look and then looked back in shock. The escort just smirked.

"I'm _really_ good friends with the owner of this hotel." Pen said nothing else and the elevator opened several floors later on the top floor. It was the floor of the high price suites. He knew exactly how much those rooms cost and he gulped. He knew how much he was paying for Pen's company but what was the escort doing to be able to afford this place? The young man was strange but Aaron hadn't caught him in an outright lie yet. 

Pen stepped out of the elevator and moved towards the far end of the hotel into a room with a red door that he used his palm to get into. Looking at the other rooms, Aaron saw they all had palm scanners to get into the rooms. Top of the line palm scanners that Aaron was sure the minds at the FBI would have trouble getting past. The door shut behind him with a click and Aaron took in the room. It looked like he lived here more than just a few days at a time. There were books everywhere. The kitchen was clean but there was a very expensive looking espresso machine sitting out as well as a coffee mug tree. This wasn't a place that Pen brought his clients back to on a regular basis. There was too much of him here. So why did Aaron get special treatment?

"A very nice place."

"Thank you. Now before we do this..." Pen handed him a folded piece of paper and moved to grab the edges of a painting. There tucked behind it was a gun safe with a palm scanner. "I'd prefer your guns be placed in here but if you prefer not we can discuss it. You can add yourself to the scanner so that you can retrieve them whenever you wish. The paper is the steps to be added."

Aaron just stared at him. The gun he had tucked at his back in a holster, he wasn't shocked that he'd felt that one but the one at his ankle? How the hell had Pen noticed that one? Aaron moved over and opened the paper. It was the simple instructions as well as a safe code at the bottom in case it was an emergency and the scanner didn't work. Pen was at the side of the living room fixing a drink of some kind. Aaron hoped that he wasn't going to drink a lot. So far between the two of them they'd only had a few glasses of champagne spread out over several hours. Aaron watched him pour in what looked like grenadine and ginger ale into a glass and that was it. He made two of them and turned back to look at Aaron. 

"I prefer to keep a level head, I hope you don't mind virgin drinks for the evening."

Aaron finished with imputing his hand print into the scanner and tested it twice before he turned back to look at Pen. The escort had moved across the room and was standing right beside him. He tried not to jump but there must have been surprise on his face. 

"Watch out for my revolver when you're putting your glocks up." Pen set down one of the drinks on the table beside him before he moved over to the small love seat and draping himself on it, watching him with intense eyes. Aaron turned back to the now opened safe and saw that there was indeed a revolver in the safe. It was sitting on the upper shelf while the bottom one was empty. The gun had to be illegal as there were none registered to him. Aaron unholstered his main weapon first and then bent down to get at the second. A moan from his companion told him that Pen was still watching him. He stayed bent over to keep attention on his ass as he pulled off not just the gun but the holster as well. His main weapons holster would have to wait until he came out of his suit. 

"Liking what you see?" 

"I don't know. I haven't seen your weapon yet." 

Aaron turned and saw that Pen's eyes were indeed on his hands and not his ass. "Gun kink?"

"When not on a police officer it seems." Pen was unabashed in letting his legs drop open so that Aaron could see exactly how hard he was. "So you said that you take your security very seriously but why does a millionaire need two guns and a knife?"

Aaron narrowed his eyes at the escort. His knife was strapped to his other ankle and there was no way that Pen had felt it as he knew the other man's legs hadn't been near it.

"I'm trained to read body language, Aaron. Otherwise I would not be worth the money you pay me. Now you can leave the knife out if you feel better about it but when you come over here and kiss me, you'd better be unarmed except for the one you are going to use on me."

"Who said I'm going to fuck you?" Aaron asked as he unstrapped his knife and laid it on the table before placing his backup gun in the safe and shutting the door on it before moving the painting back. Pen's drink was drained and sitting on the end table beside him. His hands were trailing up and down his own inner thighs. 

"You don't need me to fuck you. What you need is to be able to fuck someone and them take it. To lose yourself in the body underneath you and make them fall apart. And me? I love it when a good strong man takes me. So why don't we cut to the chase?" Pen groaned as one of his hands settled over the bulge in his pants, rubbing. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Aaron picked up his drink and drained it. It was exactly what he thought, grenadine and ginger ale. His cell phone was set to dial the team if he held down the volume button for an extended period of time and he was going to make sure his phone stayed with him at all times. They had ruled out Pen as the UnSub but that didn't mean that Pen wasn't an unwilling participant. He needed to be safe. Refusing to put up his guns would have been a red flag to the escort. 

"Strip," Aaron ordered as he worked on his own tie. Pen smirked and stood up. Aaron watched as the escort stripped out of his clothes in a quick but teasing manner. It had Aaron even harder when the young man was naked in front of him. It was easy to get lost in the body in front of him. Pen looked just as smug as he had when fully dressed. While the man was on the thin side, he was beautiful. There was hints of muscle all over like he worked out enough to stay in shape but not enough to seem muscled. When Pen started moving, Aaron had a feeling that he was the prey in the scenario. Mouth caught in a kiss, Aaron let the younger man start to strip him. Pen's mouth was wicked and Aaron felt that he could come just from the kisses he was getting but he wanted more. The younger man was right. He wanted Pen underneath him and impaled on his cock. 

"Bedroom," Pen whispered when he pulled back and let go of Aaron's pants to let them drop to the floor. There was no thud of his phone and he was shocked to see it in Pen's hands. "If you want this back...you'll have to come and take it from me."

Pen spun and moved towards one of the three doors that branched off the living room. He walked with a strut that showed confidence without it bordering on alphaness. He was settled in his skin in a way that it seemed only models and sex workers could be. Aaron stripped out of the rest of his clothes and followed. When he entered the room, he found Pen laid out on royal blue sheets. His phone was on the table at the head of the bed. A crook of his finger and Aaron was moving up the bed towards the younger man. 

"Oh, you are just a picture aren't you?" Pen asked as his eyes raked up and down Aaron's body. The scars from Foyet were faded but the other man's eyes didn't even show that he saw them at all. "All muscle and man. You look like you can give me the ride I've been wanting for a while."

Aaron groaned at the words. He knew that Pen was good at reading people but damn he had his number. The bad thing was that it was turning on Aaron just as much as anything else. Pen could have been good as a profiler. He seemed to have the mind for a job that was different than a sex worker but Aaron knew that mentioning it would ruin the night. Hopefully, this night would get the man out of his mind. He wasn't sure about his heart. 

"What do you want, Aaron?" Pen was trailing his fingers up and down his own hard cock, which was leaking. "Hard and fast? Soft and slow? Something in between?" 

On the other stand was a bottle of lube as well as a few condoms. Aaron moved over, around the bed to grab the lube and toss it onto Pen's chest. Pen took the hint and popped it open. he smeared some all over three of his fingers before planting his feet and raising up his ass so he could finger and stretch himself. Aaron grabbed a condom and moved back to the end of the bed to watch. He dropped his knees to the bed and scooted up to rest between spread legs. He watched as three fingers slid in and out of the hole. Grabbing the lube he quickly slicked up three of his own fingers and pulled Pen's from his body. A pillow was swiftly shoved under hips and then relaxed, Aaron slid in two of his own fingers in the warm, willing hole. 

Pen started to moan as soon as Aaron found his prostate and he pulled out two fingers to shove back in three. His fingers were wider than Pen's so he could feel the stretch of the muscles. "Aaron, you need to be in me. Right now."

"Okay." Aaron used the lube left on his hand to slick up the condom and smiled as he lined up and shoved home in one go. 

"Fuck!" Pen's body went taut and his cock jerked. He reached down and grabbed at the base of it. Aaron felt proud that he'd nearly caused the escort to come just from that. Setting up a brutal pace, Aaron let himself drop and he kissed the lips that uttered nonsense words to get him to go faster, harder as he bent the man in two. He wiped his fingers on the bed and pulled the pillow out from under hips, placing his own hand there and shifting the body under him into the place he wanted. 

"You feel so good, Aaron. Fuck. Please. I need..."

Aaron started to lick at the neck in his reach and then moved to ear. "You'll come when I let you, Pen. Right now you are going to take it. You said you could take it." Legs wrapped around him and Pen threw his head back. A hand drew his head back up to where they could kiss again. Pen's body was downright shaking with need but Aaron could feel that he could take his thrusts for a while longer. The young man was so responsive and never stopped uttering how much he loved Aaron's cock in him. He could forget what this was and think that it was him and Pen back in his DC apartment. That they would wake up tomorrow morning and Aaron would make them pancakes. He knew that he'd fallen in love and shouldn't have. But he'd never forgiven himself if he hadn't had this captivating man at least once.

Pen just held on for the ride. Taking kisses when Aaron gave them and begged when his mouth was otherwise unoccupied. Aaron felt his own release approaching and wanted to fuck Pen through his own. He shifted again and it only took three thrusts and Pen was coming all over himself, his cock untouched. 

"AARON!" Pen screamed. Aaron kept thrusting as the walls gripped him tight and muscles twitched in the body under him. Pen was panting and his eyes were wide open but Aaron was pretty sure he wasn't seeing a thing. Aaron thrust a few more times and then he was coming. He snapped his hips hard into Pen and buried himself in as far as he could get as he came. The escort pulled him down for another kiss and it melted his body. He relaxed down and kept from thrusting into the heat that seemed to be so hot around his cock. "I was right. That is a weapon all right."

Aaron laughed and slowly pulled out, taking off the condom and tying it off to toss into the trash. There was no can right around the bed. 

"Bathroom," Pen said as he tried to sit up on the bed. Aaron could see that his muscles were still twitching a little. In the end, Pen just dropped down to lay on his side and pulled the top sheet off the bed revealing another sheet of the same color. He used the now dirty sheet to clean himself off before he slid underneath that sheet and sighed as he laid his head down. "If you hurry we can get in a nap and do that all over again."

Aaron dropped the condom in the bathroom as soon as he entered and then washed his hands, using paper towels to clean himself up a little. Back in the bedroom, Aaron slid under the sinfully soft sheets and pulled the younger man back into him, wrapping himself around him as much as he could. He let himself drift off to sleep wrapped around the man who he didn't want to let go of but knew he would have to.

XxXxXxX

Aaron didn't know what woke him up but he reached out for his companion and found nothing but cooling sheets. He listened to hear Pen in the bathroom moving around. Curiosity piqued, Aaron quietly got out of bed. He padded over to the bathroom door.

"No. He doesn't know." There was a pause and Aaron could hear what sounded like someone nearly yelling on the other end of a phone. "I'll keep him well distracted. Don't worry. The plans are the same. He'll never know."

Decision made, Aaron quickly moved to the living room area and dressed as quick as he could. There was no way not to make his clothes look rumpled but he'd just say that he'd talked to the escort about things and they'd fallen asleep. No one on the team would even think that he'd sleep with him. That wasn't something that Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner wouldn't do. It was something that Aaron had wished right now that he hadn't done. It could blow up in so many ways if Pen opened his mouth about what they had done. 

Once he was dressed he grabbed his guns from the safe and strapped them back on as well as his knife. He drew his main weapon and waited for Pen to step out of the bathroom to step back into the bedroom. Thankfully the younger man was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"FBI, you are under arrest." Aaron watched his face and there was no shock. Pen just calmly held up his hands and then spun around. Aaron waited to see what he would do but all the escort did was drop his hands to where he could be cuffed. Aaron stepped up behind him and pulled the cuffs from his pocket. He'd been shocked that the escort hadn't commented on them night before. 

"I'm not going to resist. Please just don't put the cuffs on me. I'll take a zip tie over cuffs. I have them in the kitchen," Pen asked as his voice wavered a little. His whole body was shaking. Aaron gripped his hands tight and pushed. The young man started moving. Aaron found the ties in a junk drawer in the kitchen right where Pen said he would. Once he had Pen bound, he helped him sit on the couch as he called Morgan.

"Morgan, I need CSU here in the escort's room. Who has eyes on the room?"

" _JJ's at the end of the hall but that's it. We had a unit outside watching but there was a drunk fight in a casino down the street outside and I told them to go. We'll be there in ten minutes._ "

"I'll text JJ and have her join me." Aaron hung up the phone and looked at the escort. How had he been that stupid? He shot off a text to have JJ join him. "When is your partner getting here?"

"That wasn't my 'partner' Agent Hotchner." Pen just smiled when Aaron started at the name. "It was a friend who was worried about me. Andi saw me leave with you last night and thought that I was going to get taken in as a prostitute."

"What wouldn't I know?"

"Who my friends are. If you would like, I have trash bags in the bathroom and you can take the sheet and the condom from the bathroom and toss them out the balcony to the one below. The maid staff is used to it. Unless you want to get caught for having sex with a whore." Pen wasn't looking at him anymore. He was looking off to the side at the books on the shelves. 

A knock at the door prompted Aaron to rush and do what the younger man said. He aimed and the bag landed on the balcony of the room below. He moved to let JJ in, he passed a clock on the wall and saw that it was only one a.m. They hadn't been asleep for as long as Aaron thought they had. JJ was dressed in the outfit of security for the hotel. He wondered how Morgan got that done so quick. 

"Hotch, what's up?"

"I heard Mr. Williams place a call on his cell that sounded like he might have been calling for the UnSub to come and kill me. He assures me that it was just a friend of his who was worried about seeing him with a cop but I want to be sure."

"I never said cop. I said my friend was worried I'd be taken in. I've known exactly who you were since I met you at the coffee shop, Agent. I'll go ahead and waive my right to counsel. Now I believe that you'll want to interrogate me. Are we going to get this show on the road?" Pen stood up and let JJ lead him out of the room. Aaron watched him leave. He sat down on the couch and sighed. He hoped he was able to keep his night and what he'd done with the escort quiet. He just hoped that Pen kept it quiet as well.

Two hours later, Aaron was watching Pen as he sat in the interrogation room staring off into space. He was shocked to see that he wasn't cuffed. 

"Dave, why isn't he cuffed?" 

Pen moved and Aaron saw bandages on his wrists. What the hell had happened?

"Young Mr. Williams had a very bad, very horrible reaction when we cuffed him to the table. He gave an officer a black eye but I was there and could tell how bad he was freaking out. The officer is not pressing charges. Something very bad happened to him with metal cuffs. I got his promise that he would stay seated in the chair as we talked to him if we left him uncuffed. To help build a good rapport, I also was the one who bandaged his wrists. He broke the skin all the way around on both."

Aaron was happy he hadn't cuffed him in the hotel room then. He nodded at Dave and then stepped into the interrogation room. 

"Agent Hotchner," Pen said. 

"Did you want something to drink?" 

"Coffee would be good. With four teaspoons of sugar. I don't need creamer." Pen wasn't looking at him. His eyes were on Dave in the doorway to the room. The older profiler nodded and moved away, shutting the door.

"Do you need anything else for your wrists?"

"No. The pain is fine. Agent Rossi did a wonderful job on taking care of me. He was very kind, considering you all think that I am at least a partner to a serial killer."

"Why do you think that?" Aaron asked. The man in front of him was a conundrum of a sort that he had trouble even getting two pieces to fit together. 

"While the BAU handles other cases besides serial killers, most of the work you do is based in killers. There are no arsonists and while there is rape here, there has been no rapists in the area that seem to be serial. There has been no weird deaths in the area that are disturbing so all that's left is serial killer."

"Seven of your clients have been murdered in the past three weeks. We ran your prints and pulled up no other names so we are going with your name is actually Pen Williams."

"Are you sure they are only my clients? I do not have seven clients that are gay who live in the area, Agent Hotchner. I currently only service two men who call themselves gay. The rest are either bisexual or straight except for when they need to fuck a man to get it out of their system. So it's entirely possible that I might know a woman that these seven men have in common." Pen finally looked at him. "Unless your profile states that the UnSub is a male and not a female."

The door opened and Dave brought in a styrofoam cup of coffee with a stirrer in it. He took the seat next to Aaron and set it down. Pen looked at Aaron and waited for the nod before he raised his hands above the table to pick up the cup and take a drink. 

"Thank you, Agent Rossi." 

Aaron laid out the pictures of the dead men. Pen reached across and pulled each one close before shoving it away.

"Daphne DeMarco. She works the same areas as me and..." Pen looked at the wrist watch on Aaron's wrist and frowned. "She has a standing date tonight with a man named Jesse. He's another client that we share. I think her favored room is 708 in the same hotel we were at."

Aaron jumped up and both he and Dave made their way from the room. His phone was in his hand as soon as he was clear of the room. 

XxXxXxX

Escorting Daphne into the station with the blood of her eighth victim shouldn't feel as good as it did. Aaron was relieved when he entered the hotel room to find Morgan cuffing the woman escort and her eighth victim tied to the bed with only a few cuts on his body. He put the woman into the interrogation room that Pen had been in and left Morgan to get a confession out of her. 

"I put the escort into a cell, Agent Hotchner," one of the detectives on the case said and pointed to where Pen was lying on a metal bench in the holding area for suspects brought in before they were processed. He looked to be dead asleep. There was so much going on around him but he was probably used to sleeping when he could.

Aaron knocked on the bars and Pen opened his eyes and looked over. 

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Williams. You are free to go. We have the UnSub is custody." Aaron waved and one of the cops unlocked the door. "The CSU has been pulled from your room and I think that everything is as we found it."

Pen smiled at him and stood up from the bench. Walking past Aaron, the man didn't even look at him. Once the door was shut again and Aaron turned to face him, he turned around as well. He stepped up and held his hand out for a handshake. "You are an honorable man, Agent Hotchner. Is there a way I can get a ride to my hotel?"

"I'm heading home, Pen." One of the officers called out and Pen smiled turning to look at the officer. 

"Now, Stephen last time you talked me into a game of poker and I nearly lost my shirt." But the younger man turned and wrapped an arm around the officer's shoulders and they walked out. One of the other officers started laughing. 

"Lost his shirt...Agent Hotchner if you ever come back to Vegas. Never play poker with Pen. That kid will end up with all you have. Card shark and a half he is." The whole of the station chuckled at that. Aaron laughed. He knew that the locals didn't mind the escorts. It was Vegas. If they rounded up all the escorts, they'd never have time for the murders and thefts. Still that the locals were that friendly with him was odd. Aaron pushed it from his mind and moved to where he could watch the interrogation. 

**One Month Later**  
Aaron had the file for the newest applicant for the position as replacement for Prentiss on the team in his hand. The newest fill had been Alex Blake and she was settling in fine. He was happy that when Prentiss had left they'd allowed him to keep the extra spot on his team. He remembered Strauss saying this candidate had applied to the unit over a year before but he'd volunteered for an operation with the Domestic Trafficking Task Force and had pulled his application. 

Doctor Spencer Reid was a genius who Gideon had tried to pull from the academy but Andi Swann had got to him first. He remembered reading nothing but good things about him. He'd wondered why a year ago and now he was applying to switch units. It was seven a.m. and he hoped Doctor Reid was waiting on him because he only had a little bit of time before they needed to head out on a case. 

Entering the bullpen, Aaron stopped to see a man sitting at the empty desk that would be the desk for the newest member of the team. He was hunched over a book and flipping pages at an alarming rate. What was he looking for in the book? He had long hair that was up in a bun of some kind with a number 2 pencil keeping it all in place. Strauss had told him he'd just got back after two weeks of leave following the closing of the case he'd been on. Whatever the case was it was hush hush still because there were only rumors of a near year long undercover stint that had to do with children and the sex trade. 

"Doctor Reid?" Aaron called out. The man startled in his seat and turned to look. Aaron frowned, he'd seen the man before. Somewhere. Shaking his head he cleared it. He'd worked with Andi's team before and that had to be where he'd seen him before. The man's eyes widened like he was shocked but he was almost disappointed as well. His glasses were distracting and made him look impossibly young. "We can do the interview in my office."

"Sure." Reid stood up and grabbed a messenger bag from the floor and then the stack of books and moved up towards his office. Aaron let him enter first. Aaron watched him set the books down and then his bag in the first chair and then take a seat in the second. He leaned back and crossed his legs at the knee and stared straight ahead. Aaron was a little shocked. It was rare for candidates to not look around the office and try and profile him. Especially those who didn't know him. 

"What was your last case with Andi's unit?" Aaron asked as he picked up the file on Reid and started to flip through it. 

"The final raid is happening today so Andi told me that I could tell you. I was undercover for a year as an escort in Las Vegas and we were able to bust up the trafficking of underage boys and girls being brought into the country for the sex trade."

Aaron nodded and started to read about the educational background of Reid. He looked up and waved for Reid to continue to talk and he was shocked when Reid started to laugh. 

"I can see why Superman gets away with it," Reid said as his hand reached up and pulled the pencil from the bun. The change that his hair alone made on his face was astounding. It was also his demeanor. He went from slightly nervous student to proud in seconds. How the hell had he missed that? He was too distracted about getting the interview over with, he knew that but damn. How had he not seen that this Doctor Spencer Reid was Pen Williams. Aaron couldn't hold back the gasp. "Andi and I were afraid that you knowing who I was would have alerted those who were watching me who I was. It was the only reason she didn't make you aware that we were there. When the BAU was called in to cover the murders, Andi came back to take over the operation.

"The concierge at the desk is a local FBI agent. I was telling him not to worry. You caught that but I caught Agent Jareau in the lobby as well as Morgan and Prentiss in the art gallery. Of course, I knew who to look for. When you were the client I was meeting at the coffee shop, I almost walked back out but I couldn't see where you wouldn't think me guilty. Andi wanted to know how I was going to keep you distracted from me and on the path to the killer. Thankfully one of my contacts saw me getting taken and then Daphne and reported back to the leader of the trafficking group and I was brought in to ask why I was being taken in and I said that someone had been killing my clients and that the real killer had been caught. I unfortunately had to reveal that I knew that you were an FBI agent but I'd been trying to get you in my pocket. Unfortunately I wasn't able to. Andi didn't want to seem too into your case so she didn't have the ID of the last three victims. Without those three there were two women and a man that it could have been. I didn't keep information from you."

Reid stopped talking and Aaron just stared at him. He wasn't sure whether he was more angry that he wasn't an escort or that he hadn't figured out that the man was an agent. Looking back over he should have seen it. Pen had known too many things about him not to have more information about him than an escort should have had access to. The only thing that he couldn't figure out was the knife. Morgan had pressed it onto him as he'd been dressing for that final date. He hadn't worn it to any of the others and it had been Morgan's personal knife. The agent carried it in his go bag all the time. How the hell had Reid played him so well?

"I knew enough about you from Andi and just hearing about you in the office that I was able to tell you were playing a role that was damn near close to yourself and I...I stayed more true to myself as well. I wish we had met under very different circumstances but I won't regret that night, even if we never do it again."

"Again?" Aaron asked. Just the thought of that had him getting hard. He'd known his first night home that he was fucked when it came to the younger man. He hadn't been able to jerk off to the thought of anyone else in the last month. 

Reid cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Come on, Agent Hotchner, I can tell by the way you are now sitting and how you just adjusted yourself that you are hard. I may have been a little forward that night we were together but other than that, I was myself. I fell just as hard and just as fast as I know that you did. If I can't have you and be on this team, I'll stay with Andi's team."

"Stay on...This is the second time you've applied to the BAU. You'd not take the job just so you could possibly be in a relationship with me?"

"If I've learned one thing working for Andi's team its that happiness is hard to come by. I'm not a romantic by any stretch of the imagination but I don't think I am going to find someone else quite like you out there and I want what will make me happy."

"So to get you on my team we have to..." Aaron didn't quite like that he was being near blackmailed there. The younger man looked at him in exasperation. 

"No. If you want no relationship at all then I'll gladly join the team. We have four options. Two involve me on the team. Two involve us in a relationship. There is me on Andi's team without you and I in a relationship. There is me and you in a relationship with me on Andi's team. There is you and I not in a relationship with me on this team. And the last is me and you in a relationship on this team."

Aaron just stared at him. This was a bad idea. Even thinking about it. Reid was right he had fallen and fallen hard. He'd been thinking of taking a weekend trip to Vegas to see him the next time he had three days off. Could he work side by side with him and not be in a relationship with him? Could he work side by side and _be_ in a relationship with him?

The sound of high heels drew Aaron's gaze out to see Garcia rushing towards his office. He hadn't been aware that she was there. 

"Sir, I'm sorry but another body has been found in Amarillo. I've called the team in early and I'll have the Jet prepped."

Aaron looked at Reid. "Do you have a go bag ready?"

"Yes, Sir. It's in my car."

"Garcia, this is Doctor Spencer Reid. Get him a copy of the case file and get him up to date. Tell the others to meet at the Jet. Reid, I'll drive us both to the Jet." Aaron grabbed his files on the case and then his own go bag as he moved towards the exit of his office. He'd made one decision. He wanted Reid for the team. Now whether he wanted a relationship with him?

XxXxXxX

Aaron was sitting on the Jet with Reid sitting across from him when the others finally boarded. The younger man had his hair still loose and it was hanging down like a cover over his face. He was flipping through the pages of the case file quick as lightning. 

"Hotch?" Morgan asked. That got Reid's attention. He looked up at the team. Aaron could tell that Morgan and Dave recognized him instantly. "Hotch?"

"Team, meet Doctor Spencer Reid. Formerly of Andi Swann's Domestic Trafficking Task Force. He's spent the last year undercover in Las Vegas for a case that recently closed."

Aaron watched all of their faces as the knowledge sunk in of just exactly what Reid had been able to do. They all also shared the look of "How the fuck did we miss that?"

"Hi!" Reid waved at the team. He straightened up in his seat and set down his case file. "Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, prefers to go by JJ, Alex Blake, and David Rossi."

"Spencer, it's so good to see you," Blake said as she took the seat beside him. "Spencer guest lectures in my classes."

"Reid was helpful with a case of ours in Las Vegas a month ago. We were unaware exactly who he was until this morning when he interviewed for the job. I figure if he can work undercover as an escort and keep his secret as an undercover agent with the scrutiny of the BAU on him, he's earned a shot at the team."

"Who interrogated him?"

"The first was Agent Rossi. His was much more subtle. Second was Agent Hotchner with Agent Rossi with him." Reid smiled and picked up his case file. 

"Were you really reading that?" JJ asked, pointing at the file.

"I have an eidetic memory and can read twenty thousand words per minute." Reid's eyes never left his case file.

"Even though Spencer states that intelligence can't be quantified, he also has an IQ of 187," Blake stated with a smile. That earned a blush from Reid. 

"I remember you!" Dave said as he took the seat next to Aaron. JJ and Morgan sat down on the couch. "Gideon was upset when Andi Swann snagged you out from under him at the Academy. He actually called me to complain."

That caused Spencer to blush even deeper and he tucked his face into the case file more. Blake got everyone's attention and had them back off him. 

As the case progressed, Aaron wondered more and more how Andi was letting him go. He was a marvel at the job. A few texts off to Andi and he figured out that what he did for them was exactly what the BAU did. Reid had the geographic profile up long before anyone else on the team would have. He hit the ground running with the case and it didn't take long before the team figured out that Reid knew pretty much everything. Facts, figures, he even had a map in his head of Amarillo. The team also learned that he was a better navigator than a driver. One ride with him and Morgan wanted nothing to do with riding with him again. Of course, learning that he'd learned to drive in Las Vegas and LA well that explained a lot. 

Throughout the case, Aaron learned one thing. He couldn't let the younger man leave the team. He got along with all of them and seemed to be so different from Pen but there at the core was the man that Aaron had gone on dates with. He was falling in love more.

XxXxXxX

Aaron heard Jack's laughter and looked at his watch. Jessica was supposed to drop him off an hour from then. He wondered who was in the bullpen and why Jack was there so early. Passing Morgan's office, Aaron stopped when he saw Reid with Jack, alone in the bullpen. 

"Dad!" Jack jumped off where he had been perched on the corner of Reid's desk. The genius turned to look at him. The smile on his face fell a little. Had he not known whose kid he'd been entertaining?

"Hi, buddy. Where's Jessica?"

"She had an emergency with work and had to go in. I told her I'd be fine with Doctor Reid." Jack hugged him and then pulled him back to Reid's desk. "We were playing a game. I showed him all the cards in the deck and he told me them all in order."

"That's really great." Aaron looked at Reid who just shrugged at him. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Can Doctor Reid come?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I'm sure your dad just wants it to be you and him." Reid stood up from his desk and that's when Aaron noticed that his computer had been shut down. He'd been leaving when Jessica had gotten there. He felt bad. He had no clue how long Reid had stayed and entertained Jack when he should have just gone home. 

Jack turned to him and pouted. Aaron let out a small laugh. 

"It's fine, Reid. I'm not really feeling like going out and eating though. How do you feel about pizza?" 

"But..."

"At my apartment. We can settle in. Maybe watch what movie we all want to watch."

"Please, Doctor Reid?" Jack turned his full pout onto Reid and Aaron laughed when saw the genius crumble.

"Okay."

Aaron was happy that Reid hadn't driven as it meant that it just made sense for the younger man to ride with them. Jack was acting like Reid was the best thing ever. Chatter bounced between them from the moment the car door shut until the moment that they pulled up to the apartment. Jack raced ahead to get into the place as quick as he could because he wanted to show Reid something. 

"I don't think that I've come across someone who wants to hear me speak as much as he does."

"Jack's a rather...precocious kid. He loves to read and loves for me to read to him at night. You are a walking encyclopedia that's a lot more fun, Reid." Aaron jumped out of the car and moved around to open Reid's door before he could. The younger man looked up at him with a small frown but stepped out. Aaron shut the door and used a hand on the man's back to lead him up to the apartment. Jack had the door open and the alarm turned off. "You can put your bag anywhere. Did you want coffee? I can make a pot if you do."

"No. Water is fine. Or pop." Reid looked around the apartment and Aaron knew that he wasn't trying to profile it, just look. His eyes were moving too quick. He was cataloguing the entire room and where everything was. He did it no matter where they were. Aaron was convinced it was how he was able to move and talk without thinking about where he was going because as much as he tripped over his own feet, he'd never tripped over furniture. Aaron moved closer to him.

"I have Dr. Pepper and Sprite."

Reid turned and gasped when Aaron was so close to him. "Dr. Pepper is fine." There was confusion in his eyes and it was keeping him off center. Aaron liked the change. 

"The girls were very upset when you cut your hair." Aaron missed the longer locks as well but the haircut he currently had was nice. Just long enough to grab. Aaron ran his hand through the soft locks. His mind made up, he let his fingers ghost down the back of the genius's neck. He wasn't going to deny what he wanted any longer. "I kind of miss it as well."

Spencer was looking at him now with less confusion on his face but with more hesitation. He wasn't scared though. Aaron crowded him into the wall, giving him nowhere to run. He dropped his hands to the lithe man's hips and held him in place as he tipped his face closer to kiss him. Spencer moaned into the kiss and his lips parted. He tasted even better than Aaron remembered. The sound of running feet had him pulling away. The younger man moved over to the window to look out. Both of them were breathing hard. Distance was a good thing. 

"Doctor Reid, I have a list of questions I want to ask you. Daddy says you know everything." Jack was holding a yellow legal tablet. He moved to the couch and patted the seat next to him while looking at Spencer. Aaron chuckled and moved to get the drinks. 

"Pepperoni on the pizza fine?" Aaron called out as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes," Jack and Spencer called back. 

"That's a very long list."

"I've been saving up all my questions since I heard dad tell Aunt Jessica that you knew everything."

Aaron listened as Jack asked question after question while he ordered the pizza. Spencer was awkward around most young children they came across, he'd figured that out in the two months since the younger man had joined the team. Jack though, he was either not nervous or covering it very well. He stayed in the kitchen, out of sight. Hopefully out of Jack's mind at least a little. 

"Jack, you don't have to call me Doctor Reid. I'm fine with you calling me Spencer."

"Okay, Spencer." A few more questions were asked and Aaron wasn't shocked that Spencer knew the answer to all of them. Then Jack kind of rocked his world a little. "I heard Aunt Jessica talking to one of her friends a few weeks ago. She said that dad fell in love. I thought it was Beth but..."

"But what?" Spencer asked. Aaron knew that tone. No one brought up Beth. Not since she'd done a spectacular job of crushing his heart. Spencer though had never heard of her. 

"Beth really hurt him when she left. Dad has Uncle Dave over but they've been friends a long time. You are the first friend from work who has come over."

Spencer was silent and Aaron was cursing his son. He was too much like his father and Aaron knew it. Finally stepping into the living room, Aaron smiled at the two on the couch. Jack looked up at him with wide eyes and a small smile. The devious little shit had seen them kissing. 

"Jack, did you see me and Spencer before you came running down the hall?" Aaron asked. Spencer's eyes widened in shock.

"You never bring work friends home and I was curious."

"And what do you think of me kissing Spencer?" Aaron kept his eyes on Jack but he reached out behind his son and laid a hand on Spencer's upper thigh. 

"I like Spencer. He's nice." Jack leaned over into Spencer's side. The younger man wrapped an arm around his shoulder and squeezed a little. 

"I like you too, Jack."

The doorbell ringing prompt a small stop in the discussion. "Jack, why don’t you show Spencer where he can wash up for dinner?"

Jack grinned and grabbed Spencer's hand pulling him down the hallway to the bathroom. Aaron paid for the pizza and breadsticks he'd ordered. He tipped the delivery woman and shut the door to find Jack seated at the table. There was a can of Dr. Pepper out and a can of Sprite. Jack had a glass in front of him that Spencer was filling with milk. 

After dinner it was a movie. Jack wanted to lay on Aaron so Spencer took the corner seat and Aaron laid his head in his lap with Jack laying on his stomach on Aaron's chest. As the genius's fingers rubbed and scratched at his skull, Aaron thought about how happy he was at that moment. How perfect it all was, finally.  
**The End**


End file.
